The Flim Flam Brothers (piosenka)
thumb|310pxThe Flim Flam Brothers (z ang. Bracia Flim Flam) — piosenka pojawiająca się na początku odcinka "Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000". Bracia Flim Flam wprowadzili do Ponyville swoją maszynę do robienia soku jabłkowego i prezentują ją kucykom za pomocą numeru muzycznego. Jest to najdłuższa jednoczęściowa piosenka pojawiająca się w serialu, wyprzedzająca takie utwory jak At the Gala, Winter Wrap Up, czy Find A Pet Song, jednak krótsza od Art of the Dress z repryzą. Jest to także pierwsza piosenka śpiewana przez antagonistów, oraz pierwsza piosenka, która posiada męskie głosy poza chórem. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 | postać = Bracia Flim Flam Babcia Smith Tłum | długość = 3:41 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #EDF095 | kolor nagłówka = #6D809A | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Flim ::I co my tutaj mamy, bracie mój, co? Spotykamy to wciąż ::Gardła im wyschły na wiór, ale dawno tutaj soku nie ma już ::Bardzo chcą soku znów, zróbmy lepiej coś z tym, pomóc chyba czas im :Flam ::Mamy klucz, aby sok tu zawsze był i możemy się podzielić nim :Kucyki: podekscytowane :i Flam ::Okazja spotka zaraz was ::Nie będzie takiej drugi raz :Flam ::To Flim :Flim ::To Flam :i Flam ::Tak to my, bracia Flim Flam sławni ::Klasa i styl, zawsze nonpareil :Pinkie Pie: Nonpa-co? :Flim ::Nonpareil, to jest przyczyna, by właśnie wybrać nas ::Bo tylko my damy wam nowy, tak cudowny świat, to kraina tak jak sen ::Gdzie zawsze co dzień jest sok jabłkowy ::Do picia prosto gotowy :Flam ::A soku są tony ::Będzie go na lat miliony :Rainbow Dash: Nie wierzę. :i Flam ::Okazja spotka zaraz was :Flam i Tłum ::Nie będzie takiej drugi raz :Flam ::To Flim :Flim ::To Flam :i Flam ::Tak to my, bracia Flim Flam sławni ::Klasa i styl, zawsze nonpareil :Flim ::Pewnie waszą uwagę przykuł ::Ten tu niezwykły nasz wehikuł :Flam ::Czy też nasz środek lokomocji :Flim ::„A jaki związek jego z sokiem jest?” Ktoś zapyta pełen emocji :Flam ::Każdy kucyk może chwalić się i mówić, co tylko chce :Flim ::Ale zaraz brat i ja porwiemy was w przepiękny świat ::Ujrzycie tutaj dziś marzenia szczyt :i Flam ::Przed wami niezwykły hit :Flim ::Nie było jeszcze tego, to przełom, istny cud :Flam ::Na każde serce miód :Flim ::Nie ma na to słów :Flam ::To najlepsza rzecz :Flim ::Niewiarygodna wręcz :i Flam ::Superwyciskarka soku nasza wszystkich zaprasza :Flam: No i co powiesz, siostro? :Tłum ::Okazja spotka zaraz nas ::Nie będzie takiej drugi raz ::Hej Flim, hej Flam, pomożecie dziś nam ::Wyciskarka soku sprawi, że się pozbędziemy kłopotu :Flim: Moja droga, byłbym niezmiernie zaszczycony, gdybyś zechciała nam pożyczyć trochę twoich wybornych i bez wątpienia soczystych jabłuszek, bo chciałbym wam coś pokazać. :Applejack: Eee, tak, no jasne. :Tłum ::Przekonajmy się, czy działać będzie sprzęt :Flam ::Dalej, Flim :Flim ::Dalej, Flam :i Flam ::I bing-bang zam! :Flim: Za chwilę każdy z kucyków soku dostanie bez liku! :Tłum ::Sok, sok, sok, sok... dopóki Babcia Smith nie przerywa :Flim: Uwaga, to już! :Flam: Orkiestra, touche! :Flim: Czary na waszych oczach. Tutaj, w tym szklanym cylindrze, centrum naszej maszyny, chrupiące jabłka właśnie w tej chwili stają się pierwszej klasy, pięciogwiazdkowym, zwalającym z nóg sokiem! :Flam: Patrzcie i syćcie swój wzrok! :Smith ::Czy wy nie przesadzacie? ::O plusach wciąż gadacie! ::A co z wadami, bo na pewno jakieś są? ::Najważniejsza w dobrym soku przecież ::Jakość jest, a wy wszyscy wiecie ::Że maszyna serca nie może włożyć w nasz sok! :Flim ::I powiem, iż dobrze się tak stało, że poruszyła pani to ::My soku tego jakość mamy doskonałą, proszę tylko śmiało łyka wziąć :Flam ::Tak, proszę państwa, zgadza się, to cud prawdziwy jest ::Ciekawi nas, co powiecie ::Czy chcecie swój odmienić los ::I wypróbować naszej superturbowyciskarki moc? :Tłum ::Sok, sok, sok, sok... dopóki Flim i Flam nie zaczynają śpiewać :Flim: Czy widzicie już, czego nie może rodzina Apple? Bo ja to widzę jasno! On to widzi! I ona też! Dalej, Ponyville, wiecie, o co mi chodzi! :i Flam ::Bo to jest szansa :Flam i tłum ::Która cieszy nas ::Nie będzie takiej drugi raz ::To Flim, to Flam ::Oni dwaj bracia Flim Flam sławni ::Klasa i styl, zawsze nonpareil :i Flam ::Tak! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 | postać = Bracia Flim Flam Babcia Smith Tłum | wykonawca = Samuel Vincent Scott McNeill Tabitha St. Germain Choir | długość = 3:49 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #EDF095 | kolor nagłówka = #6D809A | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Flim ::Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town ::Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found ::Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair :Flam ::That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share :Kucyki: podekscytowane :i Flam ::Well you've got opportunity ::In this very community :Flam ::He's Flim :Flim ::He's Flam :i Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil :Pinkie Pie: Nonpa-what? :Flim ::Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see ::No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be ::And that's a new world, with tons of cider ::Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking :Flam ::More cider than you can drink in all your days of thinking :Rainbow Dash: I doubt that. :i Flam ::So take this opportunity :Flam, i Tłum ::In this very community :Flam ::He's Flim :Flim ::He's Flam :and Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil :Flim ::I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport :Flam ::I say, our mode of locomotion :Flim ::And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider? :Flam ::Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same :Flim ::But my brother and I have something most unique and superb ::Unseen at any time in this big new world :i Flam ::And that's opportunity :Flim ::Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best :Flam ::The unbelievable :Flim ::Unimpeachable :Flam ::Indispensable :Flim ::I-can't-believe-able :i Flam ::Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flam: What d'you say, sister? :Tłum ::Oh, we got opportunity ::In this very community ::Please Flim, please Flam, help us out of this jam ::With your Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flim: Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here? :Applejack: Uh, sure, I guess. :Tłum ::Opportunity, in our community :Flam ::Ready, Flim? :Flim ::Ready, Flam? :i Flam ::Let's bing-bang zam! :Flim: And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider! :Tłum ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... dopóki Babcia Smith nie przerywa :Flim: Watch closely, my friends! :Flam: The fun begins! :Flim: Now, here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider press boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider! :Flam: Feel free to take a sneak peek! :Smith ::Now wait, you fellers, hold it! ::You went and over-sold it! ::I guarantee that what you have there won't compare ::For the very most important ingredient ::Can't be added or done expedient ::And it's quality, friends, Apple Acre's quality and care! :Flim ::Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up ::You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup :Flam ::Yes, sir, yes, ma'am this great machine lets just the very best ::So whaddaya say then, Apples? ::Care to step into the modern world ::And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test? :Tłum ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... dopóki Flim i Flam nie zaczynają śpiewać :Flim: What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! :i Flam ::We're saying you've got :Flam, i tłum ::Opportunity ::In this very community ::He's Flim, he's Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Traveling salesponies nonpareil :i Flam ::Yeah! en:The Flim flam Brothers Song es:The Flim flam Brothers Song ja:The Flim flam Brothers (song) Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 sezonu